Ginny's Riddle
by TeknoWriter
Summary: What really happened in the chamber of secrets, Before Harry got there! Warning is located inside! Enjoy


**Ginny's Riddle**

**A/N Hey guys :) I got bored and decided to write this, It is my first Harry Potter story so i hope you like it :D Please read and review 3**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters J.K Rowling does :D**

**WARNING SEXUAL CONTENT, SWEARING, AND MILD BONDAGE**

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the chamber of secrets, Tom Riddle And Ginny Weasley.<strong>_

**Ginny opened her eyes and looked around, '**_**Where am I' **_**she thought to herself worried, When she was looking around she noticed a massive statue in the middle of the room, With water around the bottom of it, She followed the water and noticed that it went to a walkway with snake heads either side of it, Protruding out of the water. **

"**Ahhh your awake Ms. Weasley" said a mans voice, Behind her.**

**She looked behind her, But did not see anyone there, "Who's there?" she yelled out to the darkness, But to no avail.**

"**Who are you? What do you want from me?" She yelled again.**

"**What do I want from you? That is a very good question Ms. Weasley" the voice said, Echoing like it was from in her head.**

**She looked around, The worry now clear on her face, "Just let me go please" She begged.**

"**I can not do that, You are my only leverage when it comes to Mr. Potter, But what I can do, Is have some fun while we wait" The voice got louder as it spoke.**

"**Show yourself, You coward" Ginny yelled, Anger and fear clear on her face.**

"**Very well", As the voice said this it stopped echoing and Ginny saw an outline of a person in the shadows. The person started walking towards her, When it stepped in the light Ginny noticed that it was a young man.**

"**Who are you?" she gasped**

"**Who me? My name is Tom Riddle" the young man said.**

**Ginny screamed, She tried to stand up, But as she did, Chains came out of the ground and wrapped around both of her wrists, And her ankles, They tightened quickly, She struggled against the restraints.**

"**What the hell are these for?" Ginny screamed at Tom.**

"**Them, My dear, Are for my entertainment tonight" Tom said, With a mischievous grin on his face.**

**Tom walked up to Ginny who was hovering a foot off the ground, Still chained up.**

"**You are beautiful, My dear" He whispered.**

**He used his finger to trace the hem of her skirt, Then started moving up, Towards her chest, Ginny started breathing heavily, And felt the heat between her legs grow even more.**

**Tom unclipped Ginny's bra, Which unclipped from the front, The bra fell to the floor, Ginny gasped as his cold hands touched her, Now hard, Nipples.**

**He started to pinch and squeeze her nipples, Going from one to the other. She started moaning, Getting louder and louder every time he squeezed her nipples.**

"**You seem to be enjoying this love" He said, Starting to laugh.**

"**Hell yeah I am" She replied in between moans.**

"**Well good because this is just the start"**

**He pulled his hand out from under her top, A small cry of protest came from Ginny as he did so, And ripped off her shirt, And saw her breasts in all their perky young beauty.**

"**Wow" is all Tom could say.**

**He went back to the hem of her skirt, and tore at the skirt, Tearing it from her body, Now all she was wearing was a pink lace thong, "Well aren't you a dirty little girl then" he said to her**

"**Hell yeah, You have no idea" She replied back to him, Nodding furiously, "Can I have more please" She begged, Sounding irresistible to Tom.**

"**Fuck yeah you can, I can not say no to that face" He said, Then kissed her furiously, She kissed him back deepening it.**

**He mumbled something that Ginny didn't quite catch, But after he said it the restraints around her wrists and ankles came loose, Crashing to the ground, And Ginny dropped to the ground, Laying straight on the ground.**

**Tom laid on top of her and started kissing her again, Squeezing her nipples again, Making Ginny moan louder then before, He slowly slid his hand down her body until he got to the hem of her thong, Then he slid his hand down and started rubbing her smooth, Very wet clit, Making her moan louder.**

**He started rubbing faster and Ginny could feel the hard-on in his pants, So she started making her way down his body with her hand until she reached his pants, She undid the button and zipper, Then put her hand down his boxers, Feeling his massive hard-on in her hands, She started stroking it.**

**Tom added a finger into her slowly, At first, Going in and out, In and out. After a short period of time he added another finger, Making her moan his name, Which made his cock twitch.**

"**Lay down" Ginny demanded**

**Tom did as he was told, He laid on his back and Ginny got up and jumped on top of him, Rubbing her groin against his, Making him moan this time.**

**She made sure that he stripped his clothes off quickly, And started kissing him again, After a few minutes of kissing Ginny started kissing his neck, Then his chest and went further down, When she got to his dick, She grabbed it and started stroking it slowly, Torturing him, She kissed the tip a few times, Then she licked up and down the sides making him moan again, But louder this time.**

**She put her mouth on the head of his dick and licked it, Then she put it in her mouth and started bobbing her head up and down, Tom started moaning, Making Ginny go faster, Tom came quickly, Screaming out Ginny's name as he did, Ginny swallowed it all in one gulp.**

**She went up and kissed Tom making him taste himself on her lips, He grabbed her and flipped her over, Making him be on top, He slowly took her thong off, Making her completely naked, He stared at her in awe, He started kissing her folds, Making her breath heavily, As he was doing that he was spreading her legs, Opening her folds slightly, After they were opened a little more he started kissing her clit, Making her moan again, After a few minutes he started flicking his tongue in and out of her hole, Making her moan even louder.**

**After making her cum he started kissing her again making her taste herself as payback, He put the head of his penis at her entrance, After teasing her for a short while he slowly slipped it in, When he felt resistance he said to her, "You're a virgin?" **

"**Yeah, I may be a dirty girl but I have not had sex" she said**

**He shrugged and pulled out until only the head was in, Then all of a sudden he pushed back in, Breaking her hymen and making her scream, He didn't stop though, The scream just made him go faster, After not to long Ginny's screams turned into moans of pleasure, After a few more minutes, Tom screamed out her name and Ginny screamed out his in unison.**

"**Well that was fun" Tom said before he got off her, "But I am afraid to say we must finish, Potter and his friends are nearly here" **

"**Who gives a fuck about him, I want you all to myself" Ginny said, With a smile. **

"**I know you do but I have had this date with Potter for a very long time and I want to get it over with"**

"**I know you have, Do you think we will ever be able to do this again?" Ginny asked Tom, Using her puppy dog eyes.**

"**I sure hope so beautiful, I hope so"**

**And with that Ginny passed out again and Tom put her clothes back on magically, And Tom disappeared back into the shadows to wait for Harry.**


End file.
